l'éveil du roi
by Noctis97419
Summary: Raki fut capturé par l'organisation peut après avoir quitté Isley tout seul. Il devient une claymore et garde des secrets très sombre. Rakixharem(claymore, éveillé, abyssale), Raki niveau abyssale


L'éveil du roi

 **Rakixharem**

 **Harem:éveillé:Riful, Luciela, Priscilla**

 **claymore :Alicia, Beth, Teressa, Galatea, Miria, Clarisse**

 **Réincarné:Cassandra, Roxanne, Hysteria, teresa**

 **style de combat : tout les styles**

 **Je ne possède pas Claymore**

Chapitre 1 : Le secret

L'organisation avait décidait depuis longtemps d'arrêter la production de claymore mâle jusqu'à l'arrivait de cette personne. D'après des rapport il avait était avec la claymore numéro 47 durant leurs voyage ensuite séparer lors d'une chasse à l'éveillé. Plus tard l'organisation le retrouva seul dans le Nord, il avait tué plusieurs yomas se qui normalement impossible pour un être humain.

Ils décidèrent de faire des expériences sur lui. Il a eu le sang et morceaux de peaux de chaque abyssale. Cela fut la naissance du nouveau claymore mâle, le numéro 0, le roi aux yeux d'argent…. Raki le destructeur aux yeux d'argent.

On pouvait apercevoir un homme vêtue de noir dans une forêt ce fut Raki. L'organisation l'avait envoyait pour élimait une dizaine d'éveillés, cette mission ne fut rien pour lui. Il senti la présence de beaucoup de yoma dans la forêt et décidât de les exterminait. Quand il fut sur les lieu, il vit une femme aux cheveux rouge et aux yeux d'argent. Ces vêtement lui permit de savoir qu'elle était une claymore et son niveau faible d'énergie confirma qu'elle était la numéro 47. il décida donc de l'aidée. Arrivé sur scène, il élimina un grand nombre de yoma à mains nue et une forte présence s'approcha terminant le resté des yoma.

''Merci mais qui êtes vous un homme ne peut pas tué des yoma'' dit-elle '' Je m'appelle Raki tu est la numéro 47 si je me trompe pas''. Avant qu'elle ne puissent répondre une petite fille avec des cheveux long les interrompue et cria mama. Quand la petite aperçue Raki ''Papa, papa'' répéta t-elle surprenant le duo. Raki comprit son youki et son sexe donner un effet paternel à la jeune fille. ''Comment vous appelez vous ?'' demanda t-il ''C'est Miata la numéro 4 et moi c'est Clarise la numéro 47'''' Et quelle est votre mission ?'' continua t-il''on doit aller à Rabonna trouver Galathea l'ancienne numéro 3 et comment c'est tu temps de truc sur l'organisation,'' répondit t-elle ''Je suis le plus grand secret de l'organisation je suis le numéro 0 et je vais vous aidée si c'est vraiment l'ancienne numéro 3 vous avez peut de chance de survit.'' elles acceptaient. Raki attendit que Clarise est fini de donner le sein à Miata.

À Radonna le petit groupe fut arrivé et se fit passé pour une famille. Devant l'église Raki attendait à l'extérieur quand il entendit un bruit de combat à 'intérieur puis la porte explosa révélant le duo mère fille et une femme aveugle. Il décida d'interrompre leur combat car il senti un éveillé pas trop loin de la ville et sept fort youki. Il resta sur le toit d'un immeuble durant plusieurs heures. Il aperçut l'arrivait des fortes puissance qu'il senti et de l'être éveillé nommé Agatha. Il s'énerva quand Clarise fut violemment attaqué, il décida d'entré en jeu.

Raki apparut devant la numéro 47 actuel. Il utilisa un style de combat spécial nommé mangeur de poussière et déchiqueta chacune des jambes et termina Agatha avec le windcutter. Cela surprit tout le monde la facilité à la quelle Raki termina l'éveillé mais surtout la phrase de Miata l'appelant papa. Tout d'un coup un puissant éveillé du niveau abyssale arriva et Raki dit '' Comment vas tu Priscilla-chan ?'' avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre elle fut attaquer par Clare mais arreter par l'homme ''ce n'ait pas bien d'attaquer mon ami Clare'''' C'est un monstre comment un homme peut-il être amis avec elle,'' cria l'ex numéro 47. ''Je sais qu'elle à tuer Teresa mais tu n'a pas le droit de la toucher'' dit-il avec Pricilla accrocher à son bras.''Et de toute façon tu n'a aucune chance contre moi après tout je suis le marie de Luciela du sud, Riful de l'ouest, l'élève d'Isley du nord, le destructeur aux yeux d'argent. Je suis Raki le numéro 0 de l'organisation. Et le seul claymore mâle de cette génération et capable de s'éveiller librement sans conséquence.'' dit-il en libérant son pouvoir.


End file.
